Hahli and Macku's decision
by Foxyperv
Summary: This is my first Bionicle story and yuri, with bits of yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it. Hahli and Macku are desesperate:their love doesn't seem to notice them. While coming back home, they see something that will make them think about who to love.
1. The drifts of alcohol

So this was created after I've seen I really funny fanart of Zelda and Mario crossover with Mario/Link and Peach/Zelda it's the same context. I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: Not mine at all but if it did Takanuva will have to watch is ass (I want it so bad), Lerahk will be a female (Rahkshis need female too and I have a thing on Lerahk) and Roodaka will have an odd past with Makuta (I've imagined all a story if you want to read it tell me in your review, I'll write it down).

**Hahli and Macku's decision**

Chapter 1: Alcohol's drifts

The sun was setting on Mata Nui, everybody was getting ready to go to bed. Everybody, except two ga-matorans who were walking back to Ga-koro.

"- I don't know Macku, Jaller never gets it, yet I try to make it the more obvious possible.

Pff ! I'm starting to think it's useless.

- I know Hahli, I have the same problem with Hewkii."

The two girls were discussing about the ones they love and how they never get the hints they send them.

"- The worst of all, it's that sometimes it's like he's going to tell me something but he always chicken out. Like before he went to seek the mask light.

- At least yours looks like he like you.

- It's still frustrating.

- Yeah"

The both of them let out a loud sigh and continued in silence. After a few minutes, the two heard something. It sounded like…some drunks singing. They looked at each other and went to take a look. The voices were coming from behind bushes, as they approached the girls begin to think that they were a little too familiar. The ga-matorans peeked to the side and saw…Jaller and Hewkii holding hands to not to fall, a bottle in their free hand, singing the guts out of them.

Now lets stop for a minute, shall we? Cuz' you see, those girls first fail in love for those guys because they were serious, so imagine the shock they had when they saw them all drunk and fooling around like teenagers. Hahli and Macku were astonished and stayed there for a moment before they could say anything.

"- What the fuck?!", was the only intelligent thing that Macku could possible tell.

"- We love each ugger !", was what the boys were singing.

The two males got closer, now body to body, and the girls could swear that the hands they couldn't see were not on their back but lower. And the worst happened: they kissed.

"- Mata Nui!", Hahli said

"- Lets get out of here."

That night they run faster then ever and got back home in no time. There they went to Macku's place, locked the door and then, catch their breath. When they had, Macku's first action was to go get something to drink. She opened a bottle, pour some of the liquid in two glasses and gave one to Hahli, who drink it in one-shot and asked:

"- What was that?! Are they together or something?

- No, I don't think so. They're very close friends but not THAT close. They were just drunk and they slipped. You know, alcohol does that.

- Still! Why do they just drink in the first place?

- I don't know. Maybe they got some good news.

- It's not a reason!

- Well men are like that: they like to celebrate.

- But those two are so serious.

- Even serious ones. Oh! How can we fall in love with them when they have this behaviour?

- Yeah! How can we?"

While they were talking the bottle got empty. They continued to talk about how men were, when Hahli smacked her face and said:

"- Ugh, how humiliating.

- Yeah, you know what? Screw men, lets be lesbians.

- Very good idea, lets start now."

And then she pulled Macku into a kiss, who responded immediately to it. They finished their evening in bed and fail asleep in each others arm.

OWARI

Well, this is the end of chapter 1. I really don't know how much chapter will be done, but I think if people like it will count on the number. So if you liked it please tell me and review.


	2. Hangover and discoveries, boys side

Yay! Chapter 2 is on. Okay, I think those two are a bit OOC but be nice: I don't know very well the first one and the second is like, freaking out. So hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: still don't own Bionicle but if I did, there will be severe yaoi-ish scene in it.

**Hahli and Macku's decision**

Chapter 2 : Hangover and discoveries, boys side

The next morning, the sun rised on Mata Nui to see two matorans asleep in the jungle.

Hewkii's P.O.V

Mmh…fucking sun, let me sleep. Oh, my head. Okay, lets go with my hangover morning technique. Yeah, you heard me, a "hangover morning technique". 'Cuz you see, even if I look serious and all, I kinda like to open a bottle with a good friend, especially if haven't seen him for a while. So, lets go.

One: Who am I?

My name's Hewkii, I live on a island called Mata Nui, I'm a po-matoran, the guardian of my village is Pohatu and I'm a good Kohli player.

I never had any problems with that one but I always do it in case.

Two: Where am I?

That's a little bit harder, since for that I need to open my eyes. Okay, on three. One…two…two and a half…**three**…Argh! Fucking sun! It burns! Ah, better now. Thank you, clouds. Lets see, I'm in the clearing we were last night. On the floor, there's bottles and…pieces of armours. That sight takes me to the last part of my technique.

Three: What happened last night?

If I take what I saw, put it with the fact that Jaller's sleeping on me and that we're both naked, it leads me to just one possibility: I need to go back to sleep.

Jaller's P.O.V

Oh, Mata Nui…my head hurts. And what about my ass! What happened last night? I remember of Hewkii opening a bottle and giving me a glass. I must have accept it, because the next thing I remember it's me trying to drink faster than him. After that, nothing. Total blank. Brr! I'm freezing. Strange, since I'm leaning on something warm and comfy, just like a pillow. Rah! I can't understand why my butt hurts so much. And now my pillow is moving. Everything is going wr…Wait! Did my pillow **moved**? Nah! Pillows don't move. So…what is it I'm leaning on? I don't think I wanna answer to that. Stop whining, it isn't going to help. Freaking out either. Shut up. No, you shut up. I maybe should stop talking to myself, thank you. Okay, lets carefully open my eyes…AAAAAAAH! I'm on a sleeping Hewkii! Well? He **was **asleep because now he's awake. It's normal, thought, since my yell must have been heard in all Mata Nui. Oh no, now he's looking at me. Aaawkwaaard. And he doesn't look very surprised. Now, now, stay calm, think. I know, get dressed. Yeah, that's a good idea. I do as I say, turning my back on Hewkii to avoid eye contact. I'm so uncomfortable, I can feel is gaze on me. I'm dressed…and don't have a clue on what to say or do.

"- Uh…I…uh…"

Say something, anything.

"- See ya."

Well, that was clever. And now I'm running.

OWARI

I know, this one was kinda short but I'm not very good at dialogues. Please, reassure me that I don't do a too crappy work and review does puppy eyes.


End file.
